


It's Ok,It Will Get Better,Trust Me

by seokhyojongie



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Crying, Hwitaek!top, Hyojong!bottom, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokhyojongie/pseuds/seokhyojongie
Summary: Hwitaek wants to make Hyojong feel good.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> IF U DONT LIKE DONT READ!!

Hyojong sits on his bed and ponders after two minutes later he lays back and stares at the ceiling, he knows Hwitaek wants to have sex but he hasn't told Hwitaek he is a virgin still and that he is scared.He sighs "Why is this so difficult....", he closes his eyes and falls asleep.A while later he stirs in his sleep at the presence of someone lying next to him.Hwitaek notices Hyojong is awake some and kisses the younger forehead.Hyojong smiles softly and stretches laying his head on Hwitaek's chest.Hwitaek gently kisses Hyojong's neck and slowly pulls his shirt off, Hyojong shudders with pleasure as Hwitaek trails kisses down his chest.Hwitaek smirks and kisses Hyojong deeply, Hyojong moans and kisses back slowly parting his lips and leaning back for air.Hwitaek smiles gently at his lover,"Jongie..." Hwitaek purrs, Hyojong looks at Hwitaek "Hmm Hyung?" "Do you want me to make you feel good?" Hyojong heart skipped a beat and looked at Hwitaek's gentle face and thought for a sec and then he responded "Y-yes" Hwitaek smiled sweetly and pulls off the rest of Hyojongs clothes until he was completely naked.Hyojong's face turned bright pink with embarrassment and he covered his face shyly.Hwitaek chuckled "Aww baby don't be embarrassed" as he pulled Hyojongs hands down, Hwitaek looked at Hyojong and kissed him deeply and Hyojong happily kissed back passionately.Hwitaek pressed his forehead on Hyojong's and whispered: "You trust me right Jongie?" Hyojong nodded "Ok, we are going to try something new, alright?" Hyojong nodded and gulped.Hwitaek grabbed some ropes from under the bed and tied Hyojong's wrists together and tied them to the headboard and tied his legs up to the headboard.Hyojong breathed slowly, as he got more and more scared he started to panic more and more until he broke down slowly, Hwitaek looked at him surprised and worried and untied his legs and hands and pulled him to his chest "Shhhh baby its ok, I got you hush,shhh"Hyojong cried uncontrollably and gripped Hwitaek's shirt. To be continued........


	2. Chapter 2

Hwitaek wants to make Hyojong feel good,but Hyojong is scared since he is a virgin.


End file.
